


We are as Only Good As our Bodies  are.

by MukuroLuverWawa



Series: Body Woes [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dubious Consent, Kingdoms Fighting, M/M, Multi, Politics, Slavery, Unrequited Love, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: In an attempt to quell the rapid birth decline, the empires of the Neo World had  made a system where people can buy online brides/grooms on the internet called the IDP. (International Dating Pool.) Join Len as he is forced into a world far different from his own, where love is a joke and the only thing taken seriously is the collar around his neck.This is inspired by The Selection, The Captive Prince, Any really good A/B/O fic on here. This is the rewritten version of Purchase and Circumstances, you don't have to read that one to understand this. I actually advise you to ignore it and go straight to here.





	1. Memoirs and Passive voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet into Len's life.

This world was damned from the start. The second the person who suggested this idea did we fell apart. Our world was going through a depression, mental and physical, It started it out with the empire of Etonia, but quickly spread. Countries left and right began to panic, we needed more money, we needed more jobs, Etonia suggested we increase workflow for everyone men and women, So women go out of the house and started to work, first they had more maternal jobs but quickly began to excel in numerous fields. People were working, hard. Everybody was working hard. In fact, so hard they began to neglect themselves and the people around them, they stopped getting married, having sex, making children. So, Credo, a country built on science and maths had an idea. Make Women produce sperm and Men with the capabilities to produce an embryo, We are still not sure of how this happens or how this biologically possible, but they did it! They screw us more up! This was the earliest of the now A/B/O system, surely you have seen it on the news, so I don't have to explain it to you. With new biological advancements comes new problems alike, for example since Omegas where allowed to go to work still, we had to come up with ways to make sure they don't have the...opruinties to work, Omegas were encouraged to drop out of schools and they were encouraged to be homemakers, like a 50's and 60's housewife, reverting back to primal times. 

This did not work of course.

The Population did not increase a meaningful quantity.

So this where we are now.

We are legally required to submit pictures to the IDP, every unwed person is regardless of there genealogy must submit a picture, so a wealthy Prince/Princess or Nobel could scoop you up and forced to bear children, some embrace this system to get more money and a luxurious lifestyle, and a fancy title to go with it, I for one condemn this. But it doesn't matter. There are only so many people in the world, and so many people rich enough to pay a dowry for this. The odds are incredibly unlikely.  
___________________________________________________

Today is Picture Day.  
I felt my steps grow heavier as a tread a long walk from my school to my neighbor's house. My neighbor, Mr.Danielson, was a middle-aged man, who was grumpy all the time he always would yell at me to get off his lawn growing up, Me and Rin, my twin sister, would always find excuses to invade his property. I remember we used to use the house as "base" for our game of cops and robbers with the rest of the neighborhood children. That memory of mind was quickly clouded by the fear of the real reason why I was going over to Mr. Danielson's house. Mr.Danielson was a photographer. Mr.D would do our Christmas pictures every year, but now that I'm eighteen....he does my photos for my IDP profile. I wanted to prolong this meeting for as much as I can. I wanted to be late just to see Mr. Danielson's reaction so I could calm down, but I can't. This is too important to my family. I walked down the crooked road, and after a while arrived at Mr.Danielson's lawn, the same lawn that held memories of my childhood. I walked on the path to his perfectly placed doorbell and forced my trembling finger to touch the noise maker. I quickly bring my hand back to my side and heard the door open, I raise up my head to see a grumpy old, balding man that was my Mr.Danielson. Mr.Danielson eyebrows furrowed and gave me a familiar glare, he gruffed and held open the door.

"You're late 'gain, get the hell inside boy." he spat. I wiped off my shoes and walked into his home, it usually smelled of cheap air-freshener and citrus drain cleaner but today it didn't have that tacky smell. Today it was flowery and fake, it smelled like fake flowers and plastic, and ink, to my right I saw a white backdrop with a cheap little swivel chair and a camera. There was the equipment standing there right in the center of Mr.Davidson's usually tack room, it was infamously tacky it could've been a museum full of just junk, but it was his junk. Instead, like a cooperation stealing a general's store business, it was stealing the spotlight from the dated room. 

"Ya, gonna stand there all day gawking at the thing, or ya gonna sit your butt down?" Mr.Daneilson snapped. I carry my cemented legs from the ground and drug them to the chair, I sat upon it and let my body shake, and clutch itself. Mr.Danielson went around back and stood behind the camera.

"One. Two. and Three." The camera flashed. I let my eyes absorb the blow and blinked to regain my sight. My Danielson opened his mouth to begin to say something but then he closed it. Instead, he clumps towards me, he held his arms open and wrapped them around my shoulder blades. We sat there.

" 'yere gonna be okay, there ain't no chances of being you, so stop' ya moaning." I hated the subtle Mr.Danielson, he came out when I was upset or when I was crying, when I was younger I skinned my knee, Mr.Danielson just got up his lawn chair and patched me up, he didn't say anything he just did it. He pulled away from me and he began to type on his laptop, I sat there wiping the droplets coming down my face. Mr.Danielson turned around and he gave me a copy of my picture. I looked like me.

"No photoshop, 'like a promise, you go out now boy, tell ya' mom I said Hello." I nodded wiped my face with my sleeve and headed towards the door. "Ya, take care now Len. Don't go skinning your knee again!" I waved to him and retaliated.

"Yeah! Thanks, Mr. Danielson, say Hi to Gertrude for me!" Gertrude was his cat, his fluffy Mainecoon, she was shy around people and she sleeps in his sock bin, I don't see Gertrude that much. 

I finally reached my home, and pulled out my silver key and turned it. My mother and father were huddled around the TV with Rin in tow. 

"Hey-"

"SHHHHHH!" Rin shushed me and pointed towards the TV. On the News, I saw it. A mother was holding a picture of a boy and a girl in her hands she was clutching on to them for dear life, afraid to lose them like the people they carried. The reporter asked a multitude of questions but the mother would only just spew out loads of tears. The shop behind them looked damaged, the windows were smashed and broken and the door was flattened to the ground.

"Br-bring them back! Pl-please I just want them.....I don't want this please" She blubbered. My own mother turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen to serve dinner. Rin got up dusted off her jeans and ran towards the table, hungrier than ever, Dad raced towards it too not to miss any chicken. Eventually, I snapped out of my numbing haze and headed to the table. We gathered around and began to eat, we gorged ourselves before I had to break the happiness.

"Mom, When does the IDP come online?" I Stammered. Everybody stared at me, Rin coughed and began to distract herself with more chicken. My Mom twirled her curly blond hair and pulled out phone trying not to make eye contact with me. 

"It comes up around Midnight..." My mother responded. It was too silent for me. I got up and excused myself before going to my bedroom. I flop into my banana yellow bed and close my eyes once more. Mr.Danielson was probably feeding Gertrude and then pouring himself a glass of water. He was probably going to bed, just to get up again to go to work and feed Gertrude. He probably feels tired with his annoyed with how the day went that he couldn't go get more cat food and pets Gertrude and then goes to bed again.

________________________________  
My mouth felt full of sleep, as my eyes awoke the next morning. I feel too tired to do anything important, so I just throw on some clothes and headed my way down my stairs. Rin was out as usual so it was typical Saturday morning with the Kagamine household. I sat on my couch potato clothes and flipped on the TV, Idling scrolling the channels till something could peak my interest. Nothing did. I sighed, stretched my limbs then went to the kitchen to go make myself some Bon-Bon Bites, a type of cereal. I jumped up to try to reach my cabinet, being the short omega that I am I couldn't reach it, I huffed out a sigh and began climbing up the counter. An effort well spent, because I finally got to my Bon-Bon Bites, I grabbed the McGuffin and jumped down, with the box and bowl in my hand. Carefully like a surgeon with needle pour the bites into my bowl. I skipped my way to the fridge, my pockets rumbled, from my phone, it's probably a text from Rin, she's probably begging me to not to eat them, I'm not going to listen to her Bon-Bon sob story, later Rin not now. 

"All I need now is my milk, to complete my Saturday sit in feast and-" I opened it up. Empty. "Dammit Why?!" I whined, er I mean proclaimed in agony! I need to buy some more, I put on my slippers, not caring what people thought of my attire and left my house, mounted my bi-pedal steed to the nearest 7-eleven, for my quest for milk. The roads began to wind mercilessly as our street was crooked and run down, like most things in this town. I continued to pedal as I watched the autumn leaves fall the ground behind me, I felt them underneath my bike crunching like my Bon-Bon Bites. I turned a corner and found my local 7-11. I parked my noble steed before going inside. 

Ding Dong!

Yes, that sweet sound of 7-11. My eyes focused on my target, my elixir of life that will complete the Bon-Bon Bites concoction. 

I hear a scream, Something that shakes me out of my thoughts. I quickly turn around and see them. Entonia Royal Guards. I back up quickly trying to make myself seem less of a threat. The Guards rushed towards me. I scramble to get away but several apprehend me. I let out a very vocal whimper, as the men push me towards a long, pale blue limousine. I pant out. Overly panting. Voice raw from screaming. As soon as I was freed my body was slammed into the interior of the limo, the door like a prison was slammed shut and I was greeted by a man. The windows! I could- I rushed over and pounded my tiny fist on the window. OPEN! OPEN! Damn thing! Why won't you-

"Kagamine Len? Is that correct?" The Man stated, I whipped my head towards him, he looked official. I sat down in my seat, my fist still clenched. "I am Mr.Julien. I will be taking care of you." I but my lip. No.  
"What do you mean by that?" I whispered. Mr.Julies cocked his head he seemed as confused as I am.

"Oh didn't you get my message? You are marrying his royal highness Prince Kaito of Entonia." Mr.Julien cleared up, but I became foggy and weightless, it's no....it's like when I skinned my knee, I felt my blood pour out and I got light headed, this is that only there's no Rin, or Mom or Dad or Mr.Danielson. No, this isn't like that at all, is it! Mr.Julien held began telling me things. I couldn't concentrate.

I couldn't breathe.

The gunk in my throat. "Wait you look-" Spilled like milk and I started to cry. And I let myself cry like before with Mr.Danielson, only this time, there was no one to hold me. 

Yeah, This isn't like that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Rewritten version of Purchase and Circumstances! This is the chapter one and it's already way better in my opinion! Leave a suggestion in the comments!!


	2. Body Pains and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Warning non-con!
> 
> Trigger warning!

Rich people were weird. Buying people on the internet had to be a form of human trafficking or something. Rich people are very weird. Some just want a whore to throw around, some want an omega to beat till they bruise and when they find the body they can’t tell the difference from it’s deformed, lifeless face. Some, most royals, want somebody they can parade around and show off to their friends for and impregnate as a sign of pride.

This car is so bumpy. Gripping on to my seatbelt, I stared at my white knuckles and I wanted to go home. Home. Back to my neighborhood with my friends and my sister and bothering my neighbor. I wanna just go home. Why did this have to happen to me? Thoughts like that ran through my head for minutes at a time until I was snapped back to earth with a cough.

The man smiled a little bit too much, a hand crept up to my lap and he gave his best comforting look.

“You must be hungry right?” The man tried. He pulled back and reached into a small bag in front of him. It was my Bon-Bon Bites. “Your profile said it was your favorite food besides bananas and I didn’t want the bananas to spoil on the plane here so I got you these instead.” I stared at the box and saw little droplets dip into the cardboard.

 

No.

My memory is a fickle thing I tend to remember things when I’m doing something that I hate, I like it like that. I should’ve let Rin take the bites I should’ve let my mom go out for it. I should’ve checked my stupid phone! I can’t breathe.

I can’t think  
I don’t want to think!

Thinking. Think. Len! Think.

"Are you excited?" Suddenly they stop. The tears beat the thoughts to the punch and slip out.

".....Why would I be excited to be some spoiled brat's sex toy!?" Word Vomit. Did that ever happen to you? Did it? The man smile quickly was extinguished and the car counted driving. I pressed my face towards a window getting glimpses of the fading world around me, Hospital signs and counting trees. One hospital sign, like when I broke my Leg in 1st grade. One sign for a McDonalds, that's where Oliver had his 6th birthday party then we saw a movie, Monster House was it? A sign for an airport.....I've never flown before.

The prison-like doors were swung open as Mr.Julien held out his hand for me to take, I decline. I got out on my own and was immediately bounded by wedding chains. Mt.julien nodded and I was pulled by my collar. A man behind me was leading to the private jet area. Eyes. I feel them. Staring at me. Like I'm naked. Press. Recording Me. Cameras!. When I was younger I used to do that, a man who looked similar to me, was forcibly shoved into a taxi. Rin pointed and stared while I silently hid behind my mother. The man, of course, stared at me and anybody begging for help, before was-

"Mr.Kagamine come on, hurry now! We're boarding." Mr.Julien walked through the gates. Tug! A yelp escaped my lips as the men in front of me and behind, like a cattle dragged me to be somebody's eventual meat.

\--------------------------

The plane ride was lackluster at best. The clouds that reminded of memories from my past was the only thing keeping me afloat on that terrible journey. My stomach suffering from my fits and upchucking of food was feeling empty and pained. The only good thing was that the majority of my time was spent in the bathroom instead of talking to Mr.Julein about how great his crowned prince is and how I'll love the country, petty bullshit like that. The car ride was worst. After landing, I was dragged against my will into another prisonsine.(A limo and a prison! Nice one Len). The fluffy rural small town skies were replaced by ones with artificial light and sorts. The night sky which usually had the moon in the center looked like it was crying from the obscurity of its rays. It was light enough to see because of the golden street lamps. And No! I am not exaggerating, they're gold! Real Gold. Nothing. I feel nothing but pain, each lamp had no connotation. No meaning comes to my mind. I let my mouth slip a small roar of tiredness and let the eyes slip away. "Wake up!" Shooken from the dreamless sleep, I can't see. I push the blinders that are called my blonde hair out of my eyes and my head drunk with sleep and my mouth felt groggy.

 

Mr.Julien opened up the doors for the last time and I was pulled into my prison. The castle was breathtaking. It had an elegant flair to the entire thing, it was tall and gothic with flying buttresses, the exterior was grand and tall and it looked like a modern-day cathedral mixed with a luxurious modern house. The doors opened its self I was greeted with a grand chandelier with a golden staircase. Upon the giant staircase was him. A tall elegant man with deep blue hair and unresponsive azure eyes to match his face, His chin was tilting upward as he was staring at me in the most starving of ways, he was dressed in the cordial way with a golden sash, he looked straight out of my sisters' childhood book. Only....he looked terrifying. The prince walked down the stairs at a painstaking pace and I saw the servants bow accordingly.

Step.

Closer.

Step.

Ba-dump.

Step.

His presence was in front of me and I- "You" His lifted up my chin so I can finally see him up close and personal. "Look just like your picture....."   Suddenly the prince's face was pushed into mine and I stammered backward, his hot slimy tongue pressed into mine simultaneously he pressed his knees to my groan. He pulled away from me, and I fell to the ground. He wiped his mouth and spat right next to me. How disgusting. "Take him to the baths it's filthy, scrub it's till it's porcelain. Then dress him and dump it off in my room. So I can claim it." The prince turned away. Was I just called an- "Why did you call me-" Slap A red mark was pressed into my cheek, I reached up to touch the tender skin and hissed in pain. The Prince stood over me. "Don't talk till your spoken too understand love?" He cooed.

"You poor thing, that red slap across your face, now you know what not to do! My little incubator!" He caressed my cheek, he quickly turned off his facade, and I was again escorted away. Once again have no agency of my life. No. It's life.

 

I was thrown into a tub full of salts and something...I don't really know what it is. Something royal, bubbles started to rise up and I began to remember. When I was younger, around six, It's a bit fuzzy, Rin wanted to start a carwash. We wanted more money so we could buy tickets to SixFlags for Oliver's brothers birthday party. And we couldn't really afford it. Rin pulled out a lemon scented soap and we used to just put it into buckets and filled it to the brim with soap. We didn't end up making any money, but we-

"Lean your head back dear!" Oh. Right. I did what I was told. The pink haired maid scrubbed my hair and the brown haired one bathed my legs, It's a bit- no scratch that! Very awkward. "Don't test his majesty, he has a terrible tendency to hit-"

"I can see that..." I say dryly. The maids continued there meticulous scrubbing on my back and legs. The dirt fell off and my skin was turning fairer and pale. The pink haired one suddenly disappeared as the brown-haired maid began to scrub my teeth for me. I could handle it myself. The brunette held up a cup for me, to spit in and I spat the toothpaste out. The pink-haired maid came into the room holding up a warm fluffy blue towel. She escorted me out of the tub and wrapped me around in a fluffy cacoon. It's so warm. Ahhhhhhhh...... My bedroom was lavish and big,it was decorated with royal blues and silks with a grand wardrobe with a matching kingsized bed.

The pink haired maid began to paint my nails, much to my distaste. I don't particularly like cosmetics. The brown one was picking out various nightgowns for me... "Luka, Which one is more of his color?" The brunette asked. The pink-I mean, Luka, shrugged. She combed her fingers through my hair, almost lovingly. "Meiko...may he just sleep here on bed?" Luka had an accent but I could hear the solicitude in her voice, Meiko shook her head and finally picked out a sheer white dress. I shook my head and hid in my towel. Luka patted my back like a mother would to their babe.

Meiko discarded my fluffy womb and began dressing into a sheer nightgown. Luka picked me up and adjusted the hem of the dress trying to pull the bottom down. Luka led me to the door where I got a glimpse of guilt from Meiko. Luka gently shut the door and we walked together down the hall, she was holding my had and gently squeezing it with every step. When we arrived at the royals room and that's when she stopped and leaned down towards me. "Please be careful, promise?" I nodded and she whispered. "Upset Prince will strike your cheek, a angry prince will strike your throat." Luka pulled away as the page opened the door.

I saw his room was far bigger than mine and a far more intimating. I saw the prince standing in a blue robe in the middle of the floor. He walked towards me and grabbed my waist. With a snap of his fingers, the page shut the door gently

. Kaito pushed me to my knees and removed the robe. He was standing tall with all his glory and was clearly erect.

"Suck he ordered." I froze.

Kaito raised his hand. I quickly opened my mouth and took his length into my mouth, he moaned hotly and let out little pants. Kaito moved his hips in and out of my mouth. Gagging I try to control my reflexes but I was clearly choking. Kaito let out more pants and began to speed up faster, making me take him deeper.

"Oh love! Your throat is heavenly! It's better than I imagine. Who knew you had such a beautiful talent for taking me!" He pushed in and out choking me with every thrust, I was forced to breathe out of my nose.

"Darling! I'm going to-"

NO! With a moan, I felt defiled as long strands of white liquid were forced down my throat. Tears from gagging fell down my cheek. I swallowed the horrible, salty and thick liquid much to my displeasure. Kaito left me on the ground and I had. to crawl towards his bed. Kaito forced me into a spooning position and embraced me with lust. My body shook with sobs and tears came flooding in. I sniffled and pulled away from Kaito. My mouth felt sore and disgusting and It smelled like him. I just wake up and see my family.

I want to see Rin, my twin and her crazy money hungry schemes, I want to see my mom and my grandma cook and my dad come home with episodes of his childhood cartoons.

I want to get yelled at by Mr.Danielson and ride my bike with Oliver and Fukase, and play video games with Gumi.

My memories.

Are in the past.

They can't help me now.

They can't help me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sorry for lack of uploads it's just hard. I had a lot of tests and things like that! Please comment on the chapter and leave suggestions and critiques. Luka is best mom. Meiko is best fashionista! Eat your heart Junko! Jk. Love Junko.


	3. Groom and Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World keeps spinning.  
> SPOILERS: IF YOU DON'T CARE DON'T SAY ANYTHING KAY!  
> Warning: Implied Non-Con. Domestic Abuse and Trauma. Don't read if it makes you feel sad or if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Non-Con. Domestic Abuse and Trauma. Don't read if it makes you feel sad or if it makes you feel uncomfortable   
> ]  
> I had this written it got erased though so...uhh. Yeah there's some foreshadowing, I'm not really subtle so if you figure it out, put it in the comments below

As I stir between the sheets that masked my cluttered face, I found the dreams that I dreamed were long and erased. Blonde hair stuck to the forehead of mine was dripping sweat. The prince would toss and turn in his sleep having horrible violent patterns in his sleep mimicking his behavior in real life.

My eyes darted as his arm touched mine, I yanked away my arm and rolled over to my side of the bed. I couldn't see what time it was but it felt early or late. Early in morning but yet not quite dawn. The night kept moving and the world kept turning disregarding anything I have recently experienced or done. Time would nullify my happiness as I felt my eyes get heavy with the yearn of sleep. I needed to stay awake though. Cases of reported of "pets" getting violated in their sleep. Not happening. Not that the world would care. The world kept turning. The land around it kept spinning. I kept holding on to the strength that I had in my body until I had to let go. Letting go was the hard part. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. 

 Dreams were sparse. They didn't appear often as they were when I was a child, they often just have me doing mundane stuff. But the mundanity was exhilarating, it escapes my fiance's delusional, vain and horrid personality. I dreamt off absolute nothingness. Nothing came for me. No one came for me. I slept. I slept. I slept.

When I awoke for the second time my captor was not in my vicinity a sigh of relief left my body.  Luka was there her eyes cast down. I wanted to say something because she looked so crestfallen. She walked slowly to me and sat down on the bed. The tension was heavy, as heavy as Luka's heart. She reached out to touch my hand and I let that motherly touch try to soothe my sorrow and the pain. 

"I'm sorry. The prince wanted me to check if your endowed or not." Luka whispered. A beat didn't make it to my heart, she gave me a look of pity. Pity. I was pitiful, I was weak. I am weak. Luka guided me to the bathroom and I don't want to say what happens. I am being led to a toilet, and she gives me a stick. A pregnancy stick. A stupid, rotten stick. A stick that will decide if I was able to keep living for myself. A stick that decides my fate. I take the stick and I relieve myself, Luka looking away of course. After pulling up the little clothing I have on already, We await the test's results. This was the first test in history that I wanted to see fail. Wait that's not true...I think I wanted Rin to fail her mile in  Gym. But that's not the point. We sat down together awaiting my fate. Luka gave me my test so I can see it first it read:

 

_Not Pregnant._

I laughed. I cried. I felt so many things, mostly relief and joy. I sat with my head buried in my legs as let out broken and horrible sobs. Sobs rattled the body like a boat drifting into restless waters, puffy eyes swollen and blistered by happy sobs. A handkerchief touched my cheek as Luka and I celebrated my un-pregnancy. I was so happy. I was so happy. My chest reckoned and spewed emotions that were buried deep within me. I was always a crier. I was happy. I was happy. I felt so so happy.  He was not.

But then again he was never happy.

 The Prince and I walked together so we can dine, the servants came to pour our wine and Luka stood behind me. 

We sat across from each other at dinner. Tense wasn't the right word to describe the mood. Talking was suicide and I didn't want to die that second. We ate in silence, he wouldn't say a word and responded with the same amount of conviction. The Prince finally rose up the question. 

 

"Are you endowed?"

Lungs gasped for air like a fish without water. The silence grew further and I didn't want to do it anymore. I gave a small shake of my head. The prince clutched his fist. His eyes summoned a scowl. 

"Do you want this to fail! Do you want me to fail?!" The prince stammered. A loud bang came from the table. He was furious. Regretfully, looking back this was the worst thing I could've said. 

 

"I don't! I can't control my body!-" 

**Slap.**

Searing pain crashed against my cheek. Red. Red. Red. The Prince's backhand struck the other side. I let out a scream of anguish. Both cheeks wore an identical amount of red, puffy like an eye soaked with tears, they began to bruise out hues of blues. Luka flinched she wanted to run, but his hand shot up to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Climb up." Without a response. He helped me. By shoving my back into a wooden table while ignoring the audible cries. Hands covered my face. My own. I let it. I let it react to it. We both sat back down together in tandem. We both sat and we both ate. Nothing more. Nothing less. I picked at my food like I did to my scabs when I was nine. I remember falling into my neighbor's yard, I was running away from Oliver, he had a water gun and  I didn't want to get wet.

My eyes were a different story. They were brimming with tears. The prince would calmly eat his steak and cut it up. I would pretend that I was somewhere else. That was our entire supper. Mom and Dad never fought. So why did we? We weren't married yet and he was already ready to use me as his personal punching bag. The silence was the one thing we had in common. We didn't want to be around each other. I was a failure as a mate. I didn't produce a child. He was just a tyrant that was going to become an emperor of the largest country in the world. I wanted to go. The dinner had dragged out long enough and I was ready to go to bed. 

 

No communication.

Oblivion.

I didn't really care either.

*******************

Sex was horrible. It was horribly rough. Tender moments were replaced with violent out lashes. The prince grew me out of the bed while I try to focus on something in the room. The fabric was getting torn apart and my eyes were focusing on the lamp in the corner. Yeah, one time I had a lamp.

A sound of a faint zipper escaped my ears. Yeah, I had a lamp and it was a starry one. It showed constellations! like a .....a planetarium! OOH! Yeah, my dad and I went to one when I was around.. eight or something; I don't really know I can't remember all too well...My memory is going numb and I haven't stretched my brain muscles a lot! They don't get used. 

Cold my legs

Feel very cold.

Bare

Exposed. 

When I was younger I felt...F-F-f-f

Fingers!

No wrong answer. I didn't feel any fingers when I was younger. Not when I was younger.

No, I felt cold because I went sledding with RIn and Oliver, we went sledding and we all had to wait in a line.

Line.

Aligned.

We sat down and I _~~pushed~~._ No, I shove-no better word! I-i need a better word. I started the sled and ran on it, we skidded at first we weren't _~~experienced.~~_ No better word. We were kids! YEAH! We went down and down and down until it started to _hurt!_ The snow covered my eyes and it.. no _, it hurted._ I groaned in pain. I sounded differently from the groan I hear up above. It sounded more like a cry. I was bawling my mom had to get me. We all went back to the cabin and it was fine. I was fine. I was okay. Focus on the lamp. F-Focus on the lamp. I got hot cocoa. Lamp. But it burned. Lamp. It made me cry. Lamp. so I got a better one. I cried. I cry a lot. Rin would call me a-

"Baby...."

my gaze is averted from the lamp onto the prince. His thrust finally slow as he pulls out, snow fled my body as I focused on the lamp again. The prince sighed and rolled over to his side. The lamp dimmed as the lights started to go out. The world kept moving. The world kept turning. It waited for nobody. The world doesn't care if you live or you die. It's just an empty rock floating through a vacuum of space. The baby doesn't care if you live or you die, or if you wanted it in the first place it's just a thing floating inside. 

 I eventually learned that lesson.

 

But for now, I sat in my bed. In a fetal position. Lying down I begin to stir over between the sheets, that masked my vacant face. I found dreams that were here, were tarnished and destroyed as if they were toys to my captors making. Blond hair felt like weights as they were pressed against my tear stricken face. The prince was satisfied in his romp as an animal would as they devoured their prey after awhile prey gives in and consents to be consumed for being abused for being eaten alive. But even if the prey was eaten and torn and beaten. Even when it's corpse lies in a meadow that is drenched by the tears of it's suffering. The prey knows that because of what the animal did to it, a sprout grew in the body. The new life eats the old away. The world not caring about the little creature would not stop for it. But the sprout caring would feed on the body and give it's corpse good use. To give the body an excuse to keep on living.

 

The world does not stop turning for anybody.

The wolf will always eat the deer, for they are a wolf.

The deer will always get devoured and mutilated, for they are the deer.

The sprout will always be with the deer, for they are the reason for the prey to become something more.

A charming little tale, isn't it? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sorry that I didn't post. I'm busy with school. BUT YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO GREAT IM GOING TO SCREAM!
> 
> Oh, I got a few comments like this.
> 
> Q: FLUFFY KAITO? IS HE GONE LIKE SHIRO?  
> A: Yeah...I mean Kaito's not a cinnamon roll in this version if you want fluffy Kaito I could continue my old fic and stuff....but I like how Kaito isn't like the PERFECT prince. I get annoyed when fics have really rushed relationship. I'm sorry pet peeve. But I can write some Fluffy shit, I'll write some. He's going to get better. He has too.


End file.
